Like Nails To His Back
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: Mainly Chuck POV but with some Blair. "His back stiffened and it wasn't until the morning after Thanksgiving that he accosted her for did Chuck take off his shirt and really look. There were nine inch marks down his back courtesy of Blair Waldorf's nails


**A/N**: I don't know where this idea came from but I just love this quote that stuff just started happening and here we are. It's shorter than most of my pieces but its not one of great substance. Just Chair musings with my attempt at humor. That is how I roll. I did something for this quote in Allusions, but here's another spin on it.

**Summary**: His back stiffened and it wasn't until the morning after Thanksgiving that he accosted her for did Chuck take off his shirt and really look. There were nine inch marks down his back courtesy of Blair Waldorf's nails.

**Disclaimer**: Charming quote is of course, infamously form the geniuses at Gossip Girl (Josh and Stephanie, as if I've actually met them) because this episode was awesome. Mad references to the show The Tudors because Henry and Anne are just so Chair.

_

* * *

_

_I trust you can take it from here. I have a best man's speech to write and no time to write it._

_Don't worry. I can be bitch enough for both of us._

_I still have the scars on my back to prove it._

_-1.18, Much I Do About Nothing_

_-Chuck and Blair_

Blair Waldorf always had the best manicures. Starting at 12 when her mother started letting her get them, Chuck Bass had always noticed them. When she would drum her fingers in agitation when she was bored at dinner parties or typing frantically on her cell phone. They seemed to always be blood red and the minute he wrenched himself away from Georgina's fangs and his trashed virginity, he had to wonder how they would feel down his back. He was 12 years young and he didn't know anything about anything but he was sure about one thing as he felt them dig into the flesh of his arm in her fear after sneaking into Cabin Fever.

It wouldn't be the last time he felt her nails on him.

.

He didn't notice the sharp stinging in his shoulders at first. Usually it annoyed him when his conquests left abrasions on him. He would be marked by no woman.

This was different.

He was in the middle of a deflowerment and for the first time, he actually cared.

He wasn't prone to popping a virgin's cherry as a frequent occurrence. It was too much work for something that wasn't really even worth it.

This was the night that he changed his mind... only for only one woman.

If only ever for Blair Waldorf.

He didn't feel her delicate manicure sinking into his flesh to begin with because he was really concentrating on not hurting her. This was another thing that he never really bothered with but then again, she was always different.

He was breathing harder than he usually would and perspiring more than was necessary, letting their bodies slide against each other even more fluidly.

Because this meant something.

He looked down at her closed eyes, her squirming beneath him and he knew this really meant something. He cared. He cared that he might be hurting her even though he honestly didn't know.

That was when he felt the something that felt strangely painful across his shoulder blades and he looked down at her. Dark eyes were staring up at him as he groaned in sudden discomfort.

She was smirking at him breathlessly. "Did I hurt you?"

He really liked it.

"You are so hot."

There was no way that he would allow her to be right and have control in a situation where he was really supposed to be the experienced one.

_You're ten times hotter than any of those girls._

_You look beautiful._

It should have been a red flag. Because for some reason, romantic words from her pretty boyfriend somehow paled in comparison to a blunt truth by a devilish charmer.

She should have recognized her destruction right there.

That night when he could still smell her perfume all over him, shrugging into a shirt at he would undoubtedly even sleep in and winced, he was sure that he really could like her.

He was sure he already did.

.

He was determined that night.

It didn't take much to trap her in a wager because just like him, she could never back down from a challenge. And she was.

Just like him.

He knew it when she spontaneously grabbed his face and practically forced her tongue down his throat. Instead of surprise, he just went with it. He went with it because he had been fantasizing (yes, Chuck Bass fantasizing multiple times about the same girl) about it since she left her underwear on the floor of his limo.

It was determination that urged him to buy her a necklace on Bass credit and it was damn good determination that got her alone on some stranger's bed with him. In the midst of her taking the pins out of her dark locks to let them fall to her shoulders luxuriously, he knew that even though it was only her second time, he was going to make her climax.

See? Determination.

It took awhile. As the necklace slid across her damp neck in the form of the only thing she wore that night while writhing beneath him, he knew it was going to take awhile. It was taking so long that he almost considered crawling down her body to finish it with his tongue. It was a practice that he usually didn't indulge in but like everything to do with sex, of course he was a god at it.

And then it happened.

His back stiffened and it wasn't until the morning after Thanksgiving that he accosted her for the last time so she would finally give in for good did Chuck take off his shirt and really look.

There were nine inch marks down his back courtesy of Blair Waldorf's nails.

And he knew she would have to get her manicure re-done the next day.

Their bodies were so pressed together that the heart shaped pendant across her own slick neck made an imprint on his chest.

Only for her would he try this hard.

There was a flash of heat across his back and before he could call out in what he first conceived was pain, she beat him to it. He looked down in surprise to see her eyes scrunched shut and she said his name.

He couldn't help himself.

For the first time she called out his name and he couldn't help but follow immediately in his release. He rolled off of her, certain it was the best sex he ever had. Not because of the content because Blair was still learning and there was so much that he was excited to teach her. But because no woman had ever left marks on him like that.

And he knew he had to try it again.

And again.

And again.

.

He walked in that day and he knew for the first time since that nastiness with ultimatums and misunderstandings, he was going to get her naked that night. He nonchalantly made his way over to her, slinging an arm across her shoulders, over the back of the couch as he propped his feet indifferently on the coffee table.

She barely stiffened, ignoring him dutifully like the woman he knew he was going to marry.

"What are we watching?" he asked with intrigue. She barely shot him a look of contempt before she answered.

_"The Tudors."_

The first two words she had deigned to speak to him with.

Chuck looked at the screen to see Natalie Dormer in a vivid red dress with John Rhys Meyers looking at her with that look of lust that Chuck knew only so well.

The lust for an ambitious and contemptible woman that he was going to get naked that night.

Chuck saw the show before but then again...

"This is an old episode."

Blair didn't even respond.

Kitty was going to play tonight.

Because as he heard was a distant "_Mark, play a Volta_," and then they're having wild and hot sex on the screen and Anne rakes her nails down Henry's back as he screams.

Henry could never take the strong woman that Anne was.

But Chuck was going to take Blair tonight.

"This is eerily familiar," he uttered darkly in her ear. She finally snapped to him with attention and before she could even try to smack him they're having sex on the floor while Henry and Anne accompanied them on the television.

"I still have the scars," he whispered in her ear. "I hope you can accommodate me so I can brag to anyone that will listen that I got some more tonight."

As it turned out, she really wasn't that mad at him anymore.

Just vindictive.

He learned to keep quiet while he was on top and she needed a new manicure the next day.

.

Nathaniel noticed and Chuck knew it was only a matter of time because she had a diamond on her finger that he had been shot for and shooting him surreptitious glances that caused him to pull her into dark rooms at the Hamptons house.

One of the reasons why Chuck wore polos to the beach.

"Whoa," Nate said before Chuck could pull on a shirt. "What happened?"

Blair cast a sidelong glance at him before Chuck smirked.

"Kitty likes to play."

"Gross," Nate muttered.


End file.
